YOU'RE MY DESTINY
by ayurjmalfoy
Summary: Takdir adalah suatu hal yang tak akan pernah bisa kau hindari sajauh apapun kau berusaha. Sekuat apapun kau mengingkarinya, maka takdir akan jauh lebih kuat dari pada usahamu. Namun bagaimana pengorbanan cinta tulus seorang gadis yang tidak mengharapkan apa-apa selain kebahagiaanmu dan sahabatnya?/Bagaimana jika kau adalah takdirku?/ 'Because you are my destiny and I believe and I
1. Chapter 1

**YOU'RE MY DESTINY**

Takdir adalah suatu hal yang tak akan pernah bisa kau hindari sajauh apapun kau berusaha. Sekuat apapun kau mengingkarinya, maka takdir akan jauh lebih kuat dari pada usahamu. Namun bagaimana pengorbanan cinta tulus seorang gadis yang tidak mengharapkan apa-apa selain kebahagiaanmu dan sahabatnya?/Bagaimana jika kau adalah takdirku?/ 'Because you are my destiny and I believe and I know. I don't care why and where you go. But I know we meet again however this way.'

Harry Potter By J.K Rowling

You're My Destiny By Ayurjmalfoy

Rate : T

Genre: romance and friendship

Warning: OOC, Muggle world, typo (s), dramion and many pairing

Chapter 1

Hai, aku Hermione Granger, siswi Hogwarts Senior High School, kelas XI IPA 1. Aku seorang ketua sebuah organisasi sekolah yang bernama Sispala siswa pecinta alam. Kenapa aku bisa jadi ketua?

Entahlah, yang jelas aku sangat senang dengan posisi ini. Posisi yang membawa aku lebih mengenal alam, yang membawa ku kesurga ketenangan, dan yang paling penting membawa ku pada seseorang yang sangat aku cintai dialah my unrequited love. Seseorang yang sampai kapanpun tak akan pernah aku miliki. Karena aku dan dia bagaikan matahari dan bulan yang tak akan pernah bersatu dalam satu waktu. Dia adalah,,,

"Hai Hermy! Kau sedang apa?"

"Owh hai! Aku sedang membuat laporan tentang penerimaan caang calon anggota kita Draco. Dan sebagai wakil, seharusnya kau membantuku, bukannya sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri. Dan sudah berapakali ku bilang, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Hermy, nama itu terdengar sangat mengerikan, kau memanggilku seolah aku adalah hamster peliharaanmu!" Jawab Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Apa kau tak kehabisan nafas Hermy? Aku heran dengan kemampuan bicaramu yang melebihi kadar normal itu. Ah. dan lagi, kau itu berang-berang Hermy, bukan Hamster" Hermione hanya memutar bola matannya saat mendengar jawaban Draco yang jauh dari maksud pertanyaannya.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau tidak mau membantu, setidaknya biarkan aku mengerjakan ini dengan tenang. Dan aku bukan berang-berang Draco, kau itu yang musang pirang albino yang menyebalkan."

"Owh kau melupakan kata 'tampan' dalamnya, eh?"

"Eh?"

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan musang pirang albino tampan Hermy, kau melupakan satu fakta itu."

"Aaarrgghh!"

Dan begitulah keseharian sepasang ketua dan wakil dari 'Hogspala' Hogwarts Pecinta Alam yang baru saja dilantik untuk menjabat selama 1 tahun kedepan. Setiap pertemuan mereka akan selalu dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Hermione!" seseorang memanggil Hermione dari belakang dengan berlari terengah-engah, yang tak lain adalah sahabat Hermione dari kecil, sang Cassanova kedua setelah Draco Malfoy.

"Harry?"

"Hosh.. hosh.. Akhu mhencharimmu,, kemanha-manha,, 'Mhioneh'."

"Tarik nafas dulu Harry, aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan"

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana 'Mione', ternyata kau malah asik bersembunyi disini."

"Aku tidak sembunyi Harry, hanya saja sekarang perpustakaan sangat ramai oleh anak kelas X yang mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Makanya aku kesini untuk membaca. Kenapa kau mencariku Harry?"

"Kepala sekolah ingin menemui mu dan Draco sehabis pulang sekolah 'Mione'. Aku juga tidak tahu untuk apa."

"Owh ok. Apakah hanya itu? Ku pikir sebagai ketua OSIS baru yang sangat sibuk, untuk menyampaikan hal itu sampai mencariku berkelilling terdengar mustahil Harry." Selidik Hermione yang tepat sasaran.

"Err,., itu Mione. A,aku,, butuh bantuan"

"Aaahh,, sudah kuduga. Hampir 17 tahun aku mengenalmu Harry, dan aku tahu kau akan dengan gampangnya menghubungiku lewat sms jika hanya menyampaikan pesan dari pak kepala sekolah. Jadi ada apa? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Ginny? Kau menyatakan cinta pada Ginny? Owh tidak! Apakah benar?" Rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Hermione dengan nada menggoda sahabatnya yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Huff, berhentilah menggoda ku Mione, kau tahu aku sedang diujung tombak. Jika aku tidak bergerak cepat maka Ginny akan direbut oleh Dean Thomas." ucap Harry frustasi sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya yang sudah berantakan dari asalnya.

"Ayolah Harry, aku tahu siapa Ginny. Dia sahabat ku dari SMP, kami bersama lebih dari 3 tahun. Dan aku tahu bahwa dia juga menyukaimu."

"Entahlah, tapi Aku berencana akan melakukannya Sabtu ini, kau mau membantuku?"

"Sure, everything for you my brother"

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Masuk!"

"Selamat siang pak!"

"Aah, selamat siang. Silahkan duduk Mr. Malfoy dan Miss, Granger."

"Begini,,,"

"Mione, apa tidak apa aku ikut? Kau kan tau aku bukan anggota."

"Tidak apa Ast, mom mu bilang padaku untuk menjagamu. Lagian dirumah kan tidak ada orang."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri ya." Ucap Astoria Greengrass dengan polosnya. Hermione hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju sekre Hogspala.

"Hermyyy!" Sebelum sampai di Sekre, seseorang telah memanggil Hermione dan seketika telah berdiri tepat dibelakang mereka. "Hosh.. Hosh.. Jalan Mu cepat sekali Hermy. Dan kau tidak mendengarrr ,," Perkataan Draco terpotong karena terpaku melihat sosok gadis manis disamping Hermione.

"Apakah aku bermimpi di siang bolong Hermy?"

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tampang bodoh Draco setelah bertemu Astoria. Ya begitulah reaksi setiap orang ketika bertemu dengan Astoria Greengrass. Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona melihat seorang makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang nyaris sempurna ini?

Astoria Greengrass memiliki segalanya, bentuk tubuh yang proporsional, kulit putih, rambut hitam lurus yang indah, bibir merah delima yang manis dan disempurnakan dengan senyumnya yang menawan, gaya berjalannya yang anggun serta stylenya yang elegan. Benar-benar menampilkan seorang bidadari yang turun dari langit.

Ditambah dengan suaranya yang merdu dan syahdu untuk didengar. Ya semua orang ingin mendengar suaranya, hanya saja Astoria jarang berbicara dengan orang lain. Dia tidak akan berbicara banyak kecuai hanya dengan Hermione, bahkan orang tuanya pun tidak mampu mengubah cara berpikir anak yang sekarang menjadi satu-satunya ini tanpa bantuan dari Hermione.

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh Draco. Kenapa kau mencariku?

Draco tidak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Hermione, karena satu-satunya yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah sosok Astoria.

"Draco! Draco!" Hermione memanggil ralat meneriaki Draco yang juga belum sadar dari tatapan bodohnya. Akhirnya dia pun menendang kaki Draco dengan keras.

"Auchh, Hermy! Kau kasar sekali" keluh Draco sambil mengusap kakinya.

"Itu satu-satunya cara agar kau kembali kebumi Draco. Dan berhentilah memandang Astoria dengan tampang bodohmu itu!"

"Kau cemburu eh?" Goda Draco yang sukses membuat sang putri kebanggaan sekolah gelagapan.

"A,,aapa? Te,tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Kenapa aku harus cemburu pada mu? Aku hanya tidak suka melihat tampang bodohmu itu, merusak mataku kau tau? lagi pula kau tidak boleh mendekati Astoria, aku melarang mu. Dia bukan mainan seperti gadismu yang selalu gonta-ganti dan bergelayut manja ditangan mu. Dan jika kau berani "

"Hell Hermy, apakah kau tidak kehabisan nafas? Aku hanya bertanya dengan 3 kata tapi kau malah menjawabnya dengan ratusan kata dalam satu tarikan nafas? Kau bisa saja menjawab dengan kata tidak. Aa.. Atauuuu ? "

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak. Aah, sudahlah, tak perlu dibahas. Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Hanya ingin membicarakan tentang pertemuan kita dengan kepala sekolah kemarin. Hei, Hermy! Dimana letak sopan-santun mu? kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan ku pada temanmu yang cantik ini?" goda Draco sambil memberikan senyum paling menawannya pada Astoria.

Astoria yang dari tadi hanya menjadi penonton dalam perdebatan tadi hanya menunduk malu mendengar apa yang diucapkan Draco. Walaupun ia sering di puji seperti itu, namun iya merasakan ada yang berbeda saat Draco yang mengucapkannya.

"Owh, maaf. Draco perkenalkan, ini Astoria Greengrass, temanku. Dia akan sekelas dengan kita dibeberapa mata pelajaran. Ast, ini Draco teman sekelas kita dan juga wakil dari Hogspala." Draco dan Astoria saling berjabat tangan dan memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang intens. Mereka saling berjabat dan menatap dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Hermione's POV

Inilah yang paling aku takutkan. Semua orang menyukai Astoria, semuanya. Tapi aku tetap berharap bahwa kau berbeda Dray, aku berharap kau menyukai ku. Tapi apa? Sekarang harapan ku pupus sudah.

Kau sama saja seperti semua lelaki Dray, mencintai wanita yang sempurna. Lihatlah bagaimana sekarang kau memandangnya Dray, kau bahkan mungkin sekarang lupa bahwa aku masih disini. Kau memandangnya tanpa berkedip dan enggan untuk melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan jika kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Astoria? Apakah aku juga harus tetap mengalah pada Astoria seperti yang ku lakukan selama ini? Apakah aku juga harus mengalah padanya walaupun satu-satunya hal yang ku inginkan didunia ini adalah Draco?

Sampai kapan aku akan selalu mengalah dan selalu menjadi nomor dua? Tidak bisakah sekali ini saja aku memiliki apa yang aku inginkan?

Tidak.. Tidak Hermione. Ingat apa yang telah dilakukan keluarga Greengrass pada mu dan keluarga mu. Tanpa orang tua Astoria kau bahkan tak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk bersekolah. Kau harus tau diri Hermione, kau harus tau balas budi.

Ya, aku tidak boleh menghancurkan kebahagian Astoria. Jika Astoria mencintai Draco, maka aku akan membantunya dan mendukungya. Seperti janjiku pada Mrs. Greengrass. Aku akan melakukan segalanya demi Astoria.

Itu lah janji ku!

And POV

"Mau salaman sampai kapan eh?" kekehan Hermione yang akhirnya menginterupsi salaman yang lama itu.

"Kau mengganggu beaver"

"Yaa… ya… Terserah kau saja Ferret. Yang jelas aku tidak mau menjadi nyamuk kalau kalian mau bermesraan."

"Mionee…" Entah sejak kapan wajah Astoria sudah memerah seperti tomat sejak bersalaman itu.

"Ya sudah,jika kalian masih mau bermesraan akan ku tinggal dulu. Aku ingin menemui profesor Minerva McGonagall."

"Mione, kau akan meninggalkan ku?"

"Tenang saja Ast, Ferret albino ini tidak akan menyakitimu. Jika iya berani menyentuhmu, akan ku bunnuh dia."

"Jaga bicaramu beaver, kau merusak image ku."

Hermione pun meninggalkan Astoria dan Draco, ia pergi menemui wali kelasnya untuk menanyakan tentang kepergiannya selama satu minggu bersama Draco ke Prancis dalam rangka mengikuti kompetisi Internasional yang diadakan oleh beberapa Negara. Dan untuk daerah London, HHS terpilih untuk mengirim utusan siswanya ke Prancis tersebut.

Flash back

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Masuk!"

"Selamat siang Profesor!"

"Aah, selamat siang. Silahkan duduk Mr. Malfoy dan Miss, Granger." Hermione dan Draco pun duduk berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah yang memiliki nama lengkap Albus Dumbledore itu.

"Begini, sekolah kita terpilih untuk mewakili London dalam mengikuti kompetisi Internasional yang saat ini diadakan di Prancis. Kompetisi ini diikuti oleh beberapa Negara maju dan Negara berkembang lainnya. Selain untuk memajukan nama sekolah kita ke tahap Internasional, kita juga akan mengharumkan nama Negara terlebih jika kalian berhasil meraih tiga besar." Jelas Albus Dumbledore panjang lebar.

"Tapi professor, kenapa harus kami? Bukan kah ada yang lebih baik? Draco angkat bicara setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari kepala ssekolahnya itu.

"Tentu saja kalian sudah lolos melewati beberapa seleksi yang telah saya lakukan bersama Profesor lainnya. Dan kalian selalu berada di posisi yang memuaskan saat dikelas dan hasil akhir sekolah."

"Tapi Profesor, setahu saya Astoria Greengrass selalu menempati urutan pertama disekolah, setelah itu baru saya dan terakhir Draco. Bukankah Astoria lebih pantas menerimmanya Prof?"

"Hei Hermy, kau tau dari mana aku diurutan ketiga?" Hermione tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan dari Draco, ia hanya terfokus dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Albus Dumbledore nantinya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa mengikuti kompetisi itu jika ibunya Astoria tau kan hal ini. Dan ini membuat Hermione tidak tenang.

"Miss Greengrass memang diurutan pertama, tapi dia tidak memenuhi syarat bersosialisasi yang baik. Lagi pula, pengalaman kamu dan Draco lebih menjamin untuk kompetisi ini. Dan saya harap kalian dapat mempersiapkan diri 2 minggu dari sekarang. Sedangkan yang lainnya akan diurus oleh wali kelas kalian Profesor Minerva McGonagall. Sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke kelas."

"Baik Prof"

Flash back and

"Eer, jadi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat mu dikelas?" ucap Draco memecahkan keheningan.

"Seminggu kemaren aku sakit" jawab Astoria malu-malu. Ia tidak biasa berbicara berdua dengan laki-laki tanpa Hermione. Karena selama ini, Hermione lah yang menjaganya.

"Kau dan Hermy berteman baik?"

"Kami lebih dari teman. Eerr, maksud ku, aku dan Mione sudah seperti kakak adik. Mione selalu menjaga dan melindungi ku, dia sudah ku angab sebagai kakak."

"Benarkah? Apa bisa berang-berang itu menjagamu? Maksudku, dia pasti menjadi kakak yang sangat galak dan overprotektif."

Astoria terkekeh mendengar panggilan-panggilan aneh yang keluar dari mulut Draco untuk Hermione, terlebih lagi jika melihat mereka bertengkar. Kita seperti melihat filem-filem picisan sepasang kekasih yang berantem karena pasangannya ketahuan selingkuh.

"Oh ya Draco, kenapa kau memanggil Mione dengan sebutan Hermy? Setahu ku hanya ada satu orang yang boleh memanggilnya Hermy dan Mione tidak pernah ingin dipanggil dengan nama itu lagi"

"Benarkah? Siapa?"

TBC

A/N: Yaaaahh…. Akhirnya fic yang berbulan-bulan nganggur publish jugaaa… Maafkan diriku jika banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini, because I'm newbie here. Well, aku nggak yakin buat mempublish fic ini karena aku takut akan mengecewakan para readers. But, because someone, akhirnya aku berani juga. Hehe…

Mungkin R&R akan membuatku lebih percaya diri?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter By J.K Rowling

You're My Destiny By Ayurjmalfoy

Rate : T

Genre: romance and friendship

Warning: OOC, Muggle world, typo (s), dramione and many pairing

:

:

:

**Chapter 2**

Hermione's POV

"Apa yang harus aku bilang ke Mrs. Greengrass? Aku tahu dia pasti marah kalau aku lebih unggul dari Astoria." Hermione mondar-mandir di depan pintu masuk rumahnya-ralat rumah Astoria.

Karena semenjak ibu Hermione meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat kelulusan SMP, iya diperbolehkan tinggal dengan keluarga Greengrass dan seluruh kehidupannya dibiayai hingga sukses nanti. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena ibu Hermione telah lama mengabdi pada keluarga Greengrass dan sebagai teman untuk Astoria karena kehilangan Dephne Greengrass-saudara kembar Astoria-yang juga telah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu. Jadilah Hermione tinggal dirumah Astoria saat ini.

"Mione? Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanpa tersadar Astoria sudah ada di belakang Hermione.

"Owh.. Err itu.. Aku baru saja mau masuk. Kau pulang dengan Draco?" jawab Hermione cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah 'Mione, kalau kau tau kenapa masih bertanya? Ayo masuk!"

Mereka pun memasuki rumah dan langsung disambut oleh Mrs. Greengrass.

"Tumben kalian pulang bersama?"

"Tidak juga Mrs. Greengrass, kami tadi bertemu di depan pintu."

"Benar Mom. Dan kau tau? Hermione terpilih mewakili sekolah untuk mengikuti kompetensi di Prancis. Hebat kan?"

'Oh tidak! Tamat sudah riwayat ku,' batin Hermione.

"Benarkah? Bukankah itu adalah suatu hal yang harus dibicarakan Hermione?" ucap Mrs Greengrass dengan nada yang sedikit dingin.

"Ah, I-itu benar Mrs. Greengrass."

Malam itu juga Hermione diintrogasi oleh Mrs. Greengrass. Iya mengingatkan Hermione siapa dirinya dan apa yang seharusnya Hermione lakukan. Ia mengingatkan bahwa Hermione bukanlah siapa-siapa jika bukan karena keluarga Greengrass. Semalaman Hermione menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangis, meratapi betapa malangnya nasib yang menimpanya. Setiap iya baru terlepas dari satu masalah, akan datang masalah baru yang jau lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Dan malam itu juga, lengkap sudah penderitaan Hermione setelah Astoria mengatakan betapa iya mencintai Draco dan ingin Draco menjadi kekasihnya. Iya menanyakan apakah dia cocok dengan Draco atau tidak. Tentu saja Hermione menjawab bahwa mereka sangat serasi. Dan iya pun mengisi malamnya dengan tangisan lagi.

And POV

**OoOoOo**

Hermione bangun dengan kepala yang berat dan mata yang bengkak, entah berapa lama iya menghabiskan waktu untuk menangis. Tidak, Hermione bukanlah gadis yang lemah. Iya berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak lagi menangisi kehidupannya. Dan iya akan terus bertahan sampai iya meraih apa yang dicita-citakannya, walaupun itu akan mengubur cinta sejatinya pada Draco.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat 'Mione, kau sakit?" tanya Astoria setelah melihat Hermione keluar kamar.

"Aku tak apa Ast, ayo serapan." Mereka pun serapan bersama dengan Mr dan Mrs. Greengrass yang lebih dulu mengisi meja makan.

Setelah menyapa kedua Greengrass senior, Astoria dan Hermione menduduki tempat biasa dan mengisi piring mereka dengan roti bakar yang telah disiapkan.

"Kau tidak apa Hermione? Kau terlihat pucat nak," tanya Mr. Greengrass pada Hermione. Ya, setidaknya Hermione masih bersyukur karena Mr. Greengrass menyayangi dan memperlakukan Hermione sebagaimana iya memperlakukan Astoria. Jadi anggab saja Hermione hanya memiliki ibu tiri yang pilih kasih namun dengan ayah dan adik tiri yang baik hati. Cukup baik kan?

"Saya tidak apa Mr. Greengrass, hanya kurang tidur saja," jawab Hermione dengan senyum terpajang dibibirnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau ada masalah kau bisa bercerita pada kami. Anggab saja kami seperti keluarga mu Hermione."

"Tentu Mr. Greengrass."

**OoOoOo**

Sebelum berangkat kesekolah, Hermione benar-benar memastikan wajahnya baik-baik saja. Karena iya tidak ingin membuat teman-temanya hawatir dan merusak hari yang bahagian bagi sahabatnya Harry dan Ginny.

Jam istirahat pun berbunyi, semua muris HHS segera menuju ke kantin atau kafe disekolah. Dan dapat dibayangkan bagaimana ramainya suasa dikantin dengan ratusan murid HHS yang sedang berlomba mengisi perutnya.

Namun hal tersebut tidak mengurangi kebahagian murid-murid kebanggaan HHS yang sedang duduk dipojok kantin, berkumpul merayakan suatu hal. Dan disanalah mereka Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley dan Theodore Nott berada.

"Wah… Wah.. Selamat untuk pasangan baru yang menggemparkan sekolah. Kau akan jadi musuh seluruh fans Harry, Gin," ucap Draco mengawali traktiran yang diadakan Harry dan Ginny.

"Dan aku akan menjadi Cassanova kedua yang paling diinginkan sekarang," ucap Theo dengan pedenya.

"Hei, aku masih disekolah ini. Tentu saja aku akan tetap menjadi Cassanova kedua. Dan lagi Drake, aku akan menjaga Ginny dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku."

"Whoaa, kau berkata seolah dia adalah milik mu mete. Ingat, dia masih tetap adikku. Dan hubungan mu dengannya akan selalu dalam pengawasanku!" jawab Ron yang tidak mau kalah dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Ayolah guys, mereka baru jadian. Nikmati saja traktirannya. Dan kau Ron, Ginny bukan lagi anak kecil, dia sudah 17 tahun sekarang." Hermione memang selalu menjadi penengah dalam perdebatan kecil ini.

"Bagaimana persiapan kalian untuk ke Paris Draco, Mione?" Theo pun mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak ada perdebatan lagi.

"Kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya," Jawab Hermione.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk liburan bersama mu Hermy," Goda Draco sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Hermione.

"Diam lah Draco! Dan jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Kita bukannya liburan, tapi untuk berkompetisi."

"Ayolah 'Mione, rileks sedikit. Kau dan Draco akan berkunjung ke negara teromantis didunia. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan prestasimu sedikit saja dan menikmati masa mudamu?" Ginny yang sedari tadi diam ikut nyimplung dalam pembicaraan yang menyangkut sahabatnya itu.

"Bukannya aku tidak.. Ah sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas."

"Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam saja Tori?" Tanya Draco yang memperhatikan Astoria yang hanya menunduk.

"Ha? A Err itu. Aku.." Astoria tidak tahu apa yang akan dijawabnya. Karena sebenarnya dia canggung berada disekitar teman-teman Hermione ini. Astoria baru kali ini bergabung dengan mereka semua. Biasanya dia hanya akan berkumpul dengan Hermione dan Ginny saja. Namun sejak kelas 2 ini, Hermione semakin dekat dengan teman-teman lainnya dan Hermione selalu mengajak Astoria untuk ikut serta.

"Astoria bingung mau berkomentar apa Draco. Kau lupa? Dia tidak sekolah 1 minggu kemarin. Lagipula ini pertamakalinya Astoria bergabung dengan kalian semua." Astoria merasa bersyukur karena Hermione selalu membantunya disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mu selama kelas 1 Tori?"

"Aku tidak terlalu pede berada didekat orang banyak. Jadi aku sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan atau galeri sekolah. Aku suka melukis," jawab Astoria tersenyum karena Draco bertanya kemana dirinya selama ini.

"Jadi kau suka melukis?" Theo bertanya dengan semangatnya.

"Ya, kenapa Theo?"

"Tidak, kau hanya mengingatkanku pada seseorang," jawab Theo yang sekarang mulai menerawang ke masa lalu.

"Hei, kenapa kita jadi melankolis begini? Bukankah kita harus bersenang-senang?" ucap Ronald Weasley memecahkan suasana.

"Kau benar mate, mari bersulang untuk hubungan Harry dan Ginny. Cheers." Draco mengangkat gelasnya kedepan diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

"Dan untuk kesuksesan sobat kita yang akan ke Paris, jangan lupakan oleh-oleh kami," sambung Harry.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan makannya diselingi canda tawa satu sama lain hingga bel masuk berbunnyi.

**OoOoOo**

Pulang sekolah hari ini, Hogspala akan mengadakan rapat dalam rangka hicking perkenalan antara caang-calon anggota-dengan senior. Namun kehadiran sang wakil yang sudah ditunggu sejak tadi tidak juga kunjung datang, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Hermione memulai rapat terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita mulai saja rapat hari ini. Kita akan-"

"Draco tidak ikut rapat Hermione?" Tanya Padma Patil selaku sekretaris Hogspala.

"Kurasa ada hal yang tidak bisa Draco tinggalkan," jawab Hermione tidak pasti. "Masih ada yang ingin ditanyakan sebelum rapat dimulai?" Tanya Hermione lagi. Namun semua peserta rapat yang kira-kira berjumlah 20 orang itu hanya diam saja. "Baiklah, kita mulai rapat dengan laporan kerja dari Ketua Pelaksana. Apakah ada kendala?"

"Sejauh ini belum ada. Pembina kita Prof. Sirius Black telah memberikan izin mengenai lokasi yang akan kita gunakan dan juga acara yang kita laksanakan. Dan sebagai guru pendamping, Professor mempercayakannya kepada Professor Remus Lupin dan juga Professor Nymphadora Tonks," jelas Cormac McLaggen selaku ketua pelaksana.

"Okey, kerja yang bagus Cormac. Selanjutnya bagaimana dengan Devisi acara?-" dan rapat pun berjalan dengan mulusnya selama lebih kurang dua jam. Tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan oleh Hermione mengenai Hicking yang akan diadakan 2 Minggu lagi tepat setelah kepulangan Hermione dari Paris.

"Baiklah, aku senang dengan laporan kerja kalian hari ini dan kuharap acara kita dapat berjalan dengan lancar. Karena kalian tahu, acara ini dalam rangka pengrekrutan anggota. Jika gagal, maka akan mempengaruhi keanggotaan kita untuk kedepannya. Jadi aku sangat mengharapkan kerja sama dari rekan-rekan semua. Dan lagi, aku sungguh minta maaf atas ketidak hadiran Draco. Aku juga ingin mengatakan bahwa untuk satu Minggu kedepan jabatan ku dialihkan sementara ke seseorang, karena aku dan Draco akan ke Paris." Hermione jeda sebentar untuk menunggu respon dari rekan-rekannya. Karena belum ada tanggapan, akhirnya Hermione melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Selama di Paris aku tetap ingin mendapatkan laporan dari rekan-rekan semua, jadi kita tetap saling berkomunikasi. Jadi siapa yang bisa ku berikan tanggung jawab selama kami pergi?"

"Apakah pembina sudah tahu bahwa kalian akan pergi?" tanya Vincent Crabbe selaku Devisi Humas.

"Sudah, dan beliau memintaku untuk mem-PJ-kan tanggung jawabku pada anggota yang lain."

"Apakah pengganti mu juga boleh meminta uang dari ku?" Tanya Hannah Abbot selaku bendahara.

"Yup, dan tentu saja dengan kwitansi. Kau tau aturannya Hannah. Ada lagi?"

"Jadi siapa yang kau pilih Hermione?"

"Aku masih belum memilihnya. Ini tidak akan mudah Cormac, kau tau sendiri konsekuensinya. So, apakah ada yang ingin mengajukan diri?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja? Aku kan juga dipilih sebagai Ketua Pelaksana. Jadi kita bisa berkomunikasi lebih jauh lagi Hermione," ucap Cormac dengan seringai diwajahnya. Semua orang tahu bahwa Cormac sudah lama jatuh hati pada Hermione dan iya mati-matian untuk bisa masuk Organisasi ini hanya demi melihat Hermione. Selain karena mereka berbeda kelas, Hermione juga selalu berusaha untuk menghindar darinya.

"Jika 60% peserta rapat menyetujuinya, maka kau akan menggantikan aku untuk semantara." Hermione berharap bukan Cormac yang akan menggantikannya, karena iya tidak bisa membayangkan akan terus dihubungi Cormac dengan alibi jabatannya sekarang. Namun dewi Fortuna sepertinya tidak setuju, karena hampir 70% peserta rapat setuju dengan Cormac.

"Baik, dengan ini Cormac McLaggen aku nyatakan sebagai penggantiku sementara. Karena semuanya sudah selesai maka rapat akan kita bubarkan. Rapat kembali diadakan 3 hari lagi dengan Cormac sebagai pemimpin. Terimakasih atas kehadirannya, dan sebelum pulang sambutlah salam hangat saya salam LESTARI!"

"LESTARI!" Koor semua peserta rapat. Dan setelah itu semua senior segera meninggalkan sekre kecuali Hermione dan juga Cormac.

"Jadi, kau akan mengangkat telfon ku?"

"Tentu saja Cormac, aku tidak akan lepas tanggung jawab."

"Baguslah, jadi aku bisa mendengar suaramu jika aku rindu dan satu lagi, jangan biarkan Ferret itu mengganggu mu 'Mione."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan jika kau tidak keberatan aku ingin pulang duluan," Jawab Hermione yang telah siap-siap dengan seluruh barangnya.

"Mau ku antar?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku ada keperluan lain."

"Baiklah."

Hermione tidak sepenuhnya bohong, iya memang tidak berminat untuk pulang sekarang. Kakinya melangkah menuju hutan belakang sekolah, menuju Danau Hitam yang sangat indah. Walaupun banyak yang tidak berani kesana karena cerita-cerita mitos tentang hutang tersebut, namun Hermione tidak pernah takut untuk kesana. Karena disanalah iya bisa melampiaskan segala beban hidupnya.

Hermione mematikan hpnya, iya tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang mengganggunya saat ini. Hermione tahu bahwa saat ini Draco pasti bersama Astoria, tapi iya tidak habis pikir bahwa Draco akan melupakan rapat terakhirnya sebelum ke Paris. Dan Hermione juga tahu bahwa Draco tidak akan membiarkan Cormac untuk menggantikannya. Tapi sekarang? Menyesal pun percuma.

Hermione duduk menghadap danau dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada lutut dan membenamkan kepalanya kebawah. Hermione ingin menangis, ingin berteriak, namun yang keluar hanyalah suara lirihnya yang hampir tak terdengar. "Apakah kau akan melupakan waktu mu jika berada disamping orang yang kau cintai? Apakah cinta benar-benar bisa membuat orang gila dan buta?"

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Draco sambil memposisikan dirinya disamping Hermione.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" walaupun Hermione terkejut dengan kehadiran Draco, namun iya tidak berniat untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Karena kau ada disini," jawab Draco dengan santainya setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya sehabis berlari tadi. Diluar dugaan Draco, Hermione malah mengambil tasnya dan melangkah pergi. Namun Draco berhasil menghentikan langkah Hermione dengan memegang pergelangan tangnnya.

"Aku berlari kesini bukan untuk melihatmu pergi Hermione!" itulah pertama kalinya Draco memanggil Hermione dengan nama Hermione, bukan lagi Hermy. 'Apakah dia sedang marah? Hei! Seharusnya aku yang marah,' batin Hermione.

"Dan aku menunggumu 2 jam lebih bukan hanya untuk melihatmu berlari kesini Draco!" jawab Hermione dengan nada naik satu oktaf.

"Okey, aku tahu aku salah sudah melupakan rapat kita. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku tidak ikut rapat. Apakah begitu fatal?"

'Ya, gara-gara kau tidak datang aku akan diteror oleh Cormac untuk 1 minggu kedepan,' batin Hermione.

"Kalau kau berpikir begitu, lupakan saja." Hermione akan melangkah lagi namun tetap dihalangi oleh Draco.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum kita selesai bicara. Kenapa kau memilih Cormac sebagai penggantimu? Ada banyak senior disana, dan kenapa kau harus memilih dia? Owh, kau senang selama kita di Prancis pangeranmu akan selalu menghubungimu 24 jam? Ck, kau tidak professional Her-"

"Jangan berbicara tentang profesionalitas dengan ku selama kau sendiri tidak professional Draco! Setidaknya aku tidak melupakan rapat hanya karena aku sibuk pacaran seperti mu! Dan kalau Cormac memang menghubungi ku selama 24 jam, apa hubungannya dengan mu? Aku akan menjamin iya tidak akan menghubungimu sekalipun Draco!" Hermione pun meninggalkan Draco yang terpatung akibat ucapan Hermione. Ya, apa hubungannya dengan Draco jika Cormac terus menghubunginya? Draco tidak mungkin cemburu kan?

Tanpa Draco sadari iya menggantikan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Hermione tadi, hanya saja Draco tidak menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya. Iya hanya melihat lurus ke arah Danau Hitam dengan tatapan kosong.

**Flash back**

"Tori!"

"Draco?"

"Keberatan jika kita pulang bersama?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Draco pun mengajak Astoria untuk menaiki mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Mau kesuatu tempat sebelum pulang?"

"Kemana?"

"Makan siang?"

"Baiklah."

Draco akan mengajak Astoria makan di café biasa tempat iya dan Hermione sering makan. Selama diperjalanan mereka mengobrol ringan tentang dirinya masing-masing.

"Jadi, kenapa aku sering melihatmu meminum obat-obatan di kantin?"

"Aku sakit Draco."

"Benarkah? Tapi kau tidak ter-"

"Sekarang memang tidak. Tapi dulu ya. Aku sakit kenker hati."

"Kanker hati?"

"Ya, kau tau kan Hermione akan selalu marah-marah jika aku kelelahan. Itu,-"

"Hermione?-" potong Draco. Iya merasa melupakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Hermione. "-astaga! Aku lupa kalau hari ini Hogspala ada rapat. Bisakah kita tunda makan hari ini Tori? Aku harus kembali kesekolah dan kau berhutang cerita padaku nona."

"Baikah tuan muda," jawab Astoria dengan senyum manisnya.

Draco pun segera mengantar Astoria pulang dan kembali kesekolah. Iya berlari menuju sekre tempat rapat diadakan. Namun iya hanya dapat menemukan Cormac yang sedang mengunji pintu sekre.

"Aaahh, pangeran penyelamat terlambat datang, eh?" sindir Cormac.

"Dimana Hermione?" Tanya Draco dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan sehabis berlari.

"Kau tak perlu mencarinya, rapat sudah usai 10 menit yang lalu dan kau tau apa? Hermione mempercayakanku sebagai penggantinya selama 1 minggu," jawab Cormac dengan seringainya yang lebar.

"Tidak mungkin, Hermy ti-"

"Kau tidak percaya? Aku juga tidak. Tidak bisa ku bayangkan bagaimana rasanya mendengar suara merdu Hermione selama satu minggu besok lewat telfon. Dan akan aku jamin kau tidak akan bisa menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengan Hermione ku!" ucap Cormac sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Draco.

"Terserah kau saja." Draco menepis tangan Cormac dan segera berlari menuju hutan belakang sekolah. Hermione akan kesana jika iya dalam masalah.

**Flash back end**

**TBC**

A/N: Hai.. hai… Daku kembali.. kuharap para readers and reviewers nggak bosan ma ceritanya. Ini balasan review buat para reviewers.

**Mrs. Malfoy**: makasih ya udah mau review. Iya nich, aku juga merasa kalo alurnya kecepatan. Karena dirimu, aku jadi nunda kepergian dramione ke Paris dech.

#padahal rencananya chap 2 langsung nyampe di Paris.

Ok dech, selamat baca chap 2 yha. R&R lagi?

**yuzka azmi**: hi, makasih ya uudah mau review. Yah, sayang banget, Draco kayaknya udah terpesona dech ma Tori. Tapi tenang aja, endingnya tetap Dramione kog.

Nich Chap 2 udah up date, R&R lagi?

**Yuzka **: makasih ya udah review. Apakah Yuzka dan Yuzka Azmi orang yang sama?

SISPALA itu nama setiap organisasi pencinta alam yang ada dikalangan sekolah. Kalo dikalangan mahasiswa, namanya MAPALA (mahasisswa pencinta alam). Jadi setiap sekolah itu mempunyai nama sispala yang berbeda-beda. Misalnya untuk sispala sma 1 namanya "SAPALA", Kalo SMA 2 namanya "rinjani" gitu.

Kenapa Draco nggak tau kalo Astoria diposisi 1? Karena Draco sendiri juga terkejut iya berada diposisi ketiga. Dia pikir selama ini dia hanya mendapakan juara 2 dikelas. Begitu ceritanya.

Hehe..

**ZeeMe**: makasih ya atas riviewnya. Hehe, ya diriku memang butuh kritikan kog untuk lebih baik lagi. Jadi jangan ragu buat mengkritik dan juga memberikan saran ya.

**alifa341**: hallo juga. Makasih ya reviewnya. Chap 2 udah up date nich. Review lagi?

**Chocodraco**: makasih ya reviewnya. Chap 2 udah up date nich. R&R?

**Sakuralove:** Makasih ya atas riviewnya

Bagi yang punya akun, udah aku bales lewat PM. Thanks banget ya buat semuanya. Chap 2 udah up date nich, R&R lagi?


End file.
